Of Things Lost and Found
by destructoxgirl
Summary: How could four months hold so much pain that they would cause one of Harmony's residents to take their own life. Please read and review. THEROX, OF COURSE.
1. Cuz I'm broken!

**Of Things Lost and Found **

**Written by. Miss Melody**

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own them. Good Lord knows that I would not mind owning Fox in more ways than one, but I do not. So, you can't sue me.

**Rating:** That remains to be seen.

The stars dotted the onyx sky like a tapestry of twilight, bathing the Wharf in a dim glow. It was a biting cold autumn night. Leaves blew casually in the fierce breeze, whipping around the figure of one young woman standing on the railing, both hands clasped in a vice grip-like hold on the metal of the fence that protected the people of Harmony from the crashing waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald watched with wide eyes as the vast, crashing waves of the ocean jumped high and engulfed the rocks under the dock in a spray of white ocean foam. Gusts of wind whirled around her and lifted her near ebon locks off her shoulders, whipping them wildly around her honey hued face. Crimson Lips were moving, but the words were inaudible whispers against the roaring of the wind and the loud thrashing of the waves below.

So much had happened during the span of only four short months. So much had changed in Theresa's life that it overwhelmed the young woman, burying her deep in the depths of depression. Every moment in her life was agony, as she attempted to go through the motions, forever fighting the memories of the past four months. Fighting desperately with her mind not to remember every devastating breakup, startling revelation, heartbreaking departure, and blazing tragedy.

It had been four long, lonely months since Theresa and Fox had mutually ended their relationship. Mutual, a word that did no justice to the pain that Theresa felt afterwords, as she stood in the bushes of the hotel where she was staying and heard the words escaping Fox's mouth, declaring his inner turmoil and contempt for god at the situation he was currently in with the love of his life, the mystery woman, Whitney Russell.

Theresa has put on a brave front, pretending that in truth, both she and Fox had known that they both craved for another and that one day, the relationship would end. However, Theresa had been forever fading from her dreams of a life with Ethan and quickly threw herself heart and soul into her relationship with Fox. When it ended, she shrugged it off, told herself she wasn't really feeling the pain that was ripping through her like a serrated knife.

But the truth of her pain had come out for all to see shortly after she had moved into the Crane estate to wait having her and Ethan's baby. A quick trip down into the cellar to retrieve some odd food that she was craving ended in heartbreak as Theresa yanked open the cellar door and found Fox and Whitney stark in the middle of the illicit act. The vivid sound of Whitney's surprised shout echoed throughout the cellar as Theres turned on her heel and stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the door slamming shut with a click of the lock and Fox banging on the door and screaming her name.

She had managed to make her way into the middle of the Entrance Hall before giving into the great, gut-wrenching waves of body shaking tears.

Gwen came bolting down the stairs, having heard her first howl of pain and mistaking it for an injury or something wrong with the baby. But when it became apparent that something was upsetting Theresa, Gwen swallowed most of her hatred for her enemy and moved forward, rubbing Theresa's back soothingly and requesting to know what was the matter. And Theresa sobbed her heart out, confessing what she had witnessed to Gwen. Gwen sat for a moment, still rubbing Theresa's back, with a look of utter shock on her face. After a moment, the expression softened and then brightened as if it had been her and not Theresa that had finally come to a turning point in her life.

Gwen took Theresa up the stairs and lay her down in bed, urging her to rest. But Theresa couldn't rest, not when she heard the frustrated voices of Fox, Whitney and Gwen floating up through the vent just behind her bed. Theresa leaned her head back and listened as Gwen's rage filled voice floated up through the ventilation system.

**" Finally, she's changed. Finally, she has found another man who she is in love with. And that man sleeps with her best friend. Her best friend who is currently engaged to a man she claims to love very much. " Gwen had paused, taking a deep breath and allowing her voice to become even and calm. " I want you the hell out of this house. I forbid you to see Theresa and hurt her again, in the process endangering my child. If I were you, I'd leave town and never come back. "**

And unfortunately for Theresa, Fox and Whitney took Gwen's advice and she had seen neither of them since. She had only the story of the confrontation that had occurred between Fox, Whitney and Chad at the former Russell residence the night of the cellar incident. Dr. Russell and Julian had finally found the identity of their child. When they revealed its identity to all those present that night, the blow that had been delivered was mind-blowing. The love child of Dr. Russell and Julian Crane was none other than Whitney's fiancée, Chad.

And then, Fox had seen fit to deliver his own form of shock to everyone assembled. He declared his love for Whitney in front of everyone at the Russell house and only received a painful slap to the face by Whitney as she and Chad fled into the night to pursue their incestuous and forbidden relationship. Fox disappeared shortly afterwards, and Theresa had received no letters, e-mail or calls to inform her of his whereabouts or his well-being.

Sadly for Theresa, that would not be the only loss she would suffer. A few weeks after the departure of some of the most important people in her life, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had a miscarriage. The child she had once been carrying inside of her was revealed to be not one dead child, but two. The second miscarriage in Theresa's maternal profile was devastating enough, but when Eve had walked into her hospital room and informed her that her ability to have children had been compromised by this miscarriage and that it was now impossible for her to have children, Theresa broke down. She, like Gwen, was now barren.

Still, the knife of fate that Theresa had once believed in so much would not release her as its victim. On August 30th, Paloma was kidnapped. After attempting to rescue his sister from Alistair's henchmen, Luis had been lured into the middle of an area that an explosion was set to rock. He was placed in the hospital under the labor of a sucking chest wound and had been in a coma for the past several months. Harmony and Mexican Police could not find Paloma. After a few months, both police departments gave up hope in ever seeing Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald alive again. Pillar died the night of the kidnapping, after overhearing Theresa on the phone with Sheridan, frantically discussing the events of that night. The funereal had been held only weeks before, but now, as Theresa stood on the railing of the Wharf, the memories were one. One single memory of the past four months that would torture Theresa until the day that she died.

And that day was upon her.

It would all be over soon.

With one last steadying breath, Theresa stepped up higher onto the railing and released her death grip on the metal bars. She swayed unsteadily and began to lean forward just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Fear of being caught rang out in her mind and she lunged forward, wanting to end all the pain as quick as possible, without interruptions. Her body plunged forward and dropped with amazing speed towards the raging waters just as an alarmed yell rang out through the Wharf.

**" THERESA! "**

It was already too late for her to stop herself. Her body was already fully submerged in the sub-zero waters. She could feel the cold taking its toll, numbing her limbs and making her heavy with fatigue. Her lungs burned with the effort of trying to stay alive, even though she just wanted to die. Call it force of habit but Theresa couldn't give up her life so easily! So, even as every part of her screamed to die, her lungs kept resisting, beating hard against her throat to consume any air that they could. Bitter salt water filled her mouth as she reliezed she couldn't hold her breath any longer and that the end would come sooner if she just let it. Theresa's eyelids shuddered to a close just as a crash resonated under the water, signaling the arrival of another person into the frigid waters.

Theresa fell unconscious just as strong arms wrapped themselves around her nearly lifeless body and pulled her onto the rocks below the Wharf.

**" Theresa, please don't do this to me! "**

> > 


	2. And I don't feel like

**" Theresa, please don't do this to me. "** A pleading urgent voice cried out, breaking through the strains of Theresa's currently unconscious state. "** Theresa-Doll, please. C'mon… please, wake up. "**

Theresa's heart pounded against her chest as she slowly began to flit back to the world of consciousness. She held her eyes shut tight, not bearing to look at the face of her savior and explain her actions. _**Theresa doll?**_ Theresa thought, as rigid shock shot it's way down her spine. _**Only one person had ever called her that before.** _Theresa didn't dare move, too afraid that this reality was a dream and that a simple movement would send it back into oblivion. She felt strong hands pressing down continuously against her chest and then suddenly, soft, supple lips upon her own. Familiar lips.

The lips of a playboy.

_The lips of Fox Crane._

Theresa's eyes snapped open, barely believing that it could be true. She saw the familiar spikey, blonde hair topping a tanned face. A handsome face, with prominent cheekbones and deep, understanding brown eyes. And those lips, the lips that had danced upon her own just moments before were up turned in a relieved grin as Theresa's eyes opened and her mouth parted to speak his name.

**" Fox? "**

**" Yeah baby. "** Fox said with a soft chuckle, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. **" I'm back. "**

Theresa was so shocked that she forgot to force the breaths to continue. Her breath stopped altogether, seizing in her chest and Fox's grin fell into a panic. He scooped Theresa up in his powerful arms and sat her up, leaning her petite and shaking body against his lithe frame and supporting her with his weight, one arm clasped protectively around her shoulders and the other rubbing her back.

**" God Damn it Theresa.** " Fox hissed, leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. **" … You have to breath. "**

Theresa nodded slightly and focused on steadying her breaths, placing a small hand around her neck and heaving back and forth, trying with all of her might to regulate her breathing. She was vividly aware of Fox's hands around her and realized that she hadn't felt this safe since the last night they had been together. Theresa snuggled a little closer to him, thankful for his protection. She felt certain warmth radiating between them, even though Fox, like herself, was shivering in the biting air that was nipping at his sodden body. But something in the back of her mind was stirring just below the surface. _**Did he hold Whitney in his arms like** **this? Had she felt this safe on the cellar floor?** _Theresa avoided his gaze, as she felt his arms shift around her and gently turn her around so that he could look her in the face. He placed two slim fingers under her chin and coaxed her gaze towards him. Both sets of brown eyes locked and a spark of electricity shot itself down Theresa's spine.

**" Why? "** came Fox's voice, but a concerned whisper against the crashing waves and Theresa's irregular breathing.

She considered lying to him. It had all be an accident. Something in the water had caught her eye and she had stepped up onto the railing to get a closer look, then she lost her balance and fell. But… in the back of her mind she knew that he had never been susceptible to her lies and she wasn't willing to compromise his presence with un-truths. For the second time that night, Theresa's mind wandered back to Whitney and Fox on the cellar floor and she bit down hard on the sides of her mouth, shutting her eyes and wincing. Fox eyed her, wondering to himself weather or not she had heard his question.

**" Theresa? "** He ventured.

**" What? "** Theresa spat bitterly, eyes snapping open and glaring at Fox with a vehemence that was unknown to most women. Fox found himself a little apprehensive of the sudden change in her attitude. Only moments before she had been so fragile and broken and now? She was like a bat out of hell, obviously furious. Not that he was surprised. The last situation that Theresa had seen him in wasn't something that would help their romantic relationship or friendship all the same. He felt himself shiver under the scrutiny of her gaze. **" Have you come back for your left-overs? Sloppy seconds compared to my BEST friend. "**

Fox tore his eyes away from her and looked over the edge of the railing. He had tried to prepare himself for the insults that he knew would come his way but nothing… nothing, could have prepared him for the look of distrust in Theresa's eyes, nor the biting tone of hatred present in her voice.

**" You could never be sloppy seconds to anyone. "** He said finally, bringing his gaze back down upon her. His tone was even and demanded no argument. Theresa was shocked by his sudden words, but wasn't about to open herself up to get hurt again. **" Least of all me. "**

**" Is that what you said to Whitney when you two were doing the nasty down in the cellar? "**

**" Damn it, Theresa. "**

**" What? It's an honest to god question and if you don't mind, I'd like to know the god damn answer. " **She yelled, with a vicious shake of her beautiful head. _**God, I'm an idiot.** _Fox shook his head, bringing his hands away from her back and clasping them over her own. 

**" I know you hate me. "**

**" ... I don't. "**

**" Good because I love you. "**

**" And I'm leaving town. "**

Silence reigned supreme. The wind seemed to lose some of it's luster; the waves seemed to be calm suddenly. The entire world seemed to pause as if they all leaned in to listen to what would be said next. A wave of guilt washed over Theresa as she looked into Fox's eyes and saw the hurt that was apparent there.

**" W-what? "** Fox asked slowly.

**" I'm leaving. "** Theresa whispered softly. She shook Fox's hands from her own and got to her feet, standing shakily and looking around her. Finally, she allowed her eyes to linger back on Fox and she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. " **Fox. I'm broken. I love you but I'm broken and I'll only break you too. "** He opened his mouth to speak, to protest, but Theresa silenced him by placing a crimson nail tipped finger on his mouth. "** … I'm not ready to be with you and I want to give you some time to figure out what and… uh, who you want. But I'm not ready to give up on you entirely either. You've done far too much for me. I'll never be able to get you out of my head. I just need some time to stand on my own two feet. "**

**" You'll try and hurt yourself again. "**

**" No. "** Theresa replied, shaking her head. **" This encounter has helped me see. There still are people in this world that care about me… and you are one of them. Listen… I'm going to go. I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I'm going. "**

**" Theres-… No. "** Fox pleaded, placing his masculine hands on her tiny waist and pulling him towards her with a forceful tug. She seemed to melt in his arms, her resolve weakening but not crumbling completely. _**God I don't want to go. I don't want to leave him.** _A part of her screamed to be with him… but the other part of her, the independent young woman that she could become was still there, urging her to do what she needed to do. Theresa needed to find a medium. A place where both of those people… both of the women that she was could be complacent. That place was the future. That place was with Fox.

**" Fox… Two years. "** She murmured, resting her head down his chest. **" Two years. "**

**" What? "**

**" Two years… that's all the time that I need. "** She looked up, still clinging to him and placed a kiss upon his lips. When she spoke, it was but a murmur against them, but she knew that even if he couldn't hear the words, he could understand them. Could _feel _them. "** If you still want to be with me in two years, if you know for sure that I'm the one that you want, then you'll meet me in L.A. "**

**" Los Angeles? "**

**" Yes. That's where I'll go. "**

**" Where will we meet? "**

**" The beach club... the one where we won that dance competition. Do you remember? "**

**" How could I forget? "** Fox asked simply, his mouth turning again to show the smallest of sad grins.

**" Two years Fox. "** Theresa said, planting one last kiss on his lips and turning to go.

**" I love you. "** Fox bellowed after her and she turned on her heel to face him.

**" I know. "**

And then she was gone.

And silence ensued.


	3. I am strong enough!

> Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, President and Creator of 'Her Asphyxia Fashion Inc.' fumbled with her keys, juggling two bags of groceries in her unoccupied hand. Finally, she pressed the jagged key into the hole and turned, a sigh of relief sounding out as she pushed open the door of her Los Angeles flat. She hurried towards the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter. Pocketing her keys in her leather jacket, she headed into the living room, kicking her shoes off of her tired feet and collapsing onto the couch. So many thoughts were running through her mind, reminding her of all the little things she had to do today. Theresa shrugged off her coat and left it lying on the couch. Her footsteps carried her over to the CD player and she pressed the play button. Quickly, she pulled her long, chocolate colored hair into a ponytail and forgot about it, heading into her kitchen to put away her groceries as the low, melodic sounds of Maroon 5 floated through the speakers and resonated through the apartment. And Theresa couldn't help but sing along.
> 
> _" Beauty Queen of only eighteen._
> 
> _She had some trouble with herself._
> 
> _He was always there to help her;_
> 
> _But she always belonged to someone else. "_
> 
> As her final purchase was put away, Theresa sighed and moved towards the sink, looking with a wrinkled nose of disgust, at the mound of dishes that she was being forced to tackle on her only day away from work in three months. She shrugged her shoulders and out of the corner of her eye noticed the beeping red light of her answering machine. Theresa moved towards it, noticing with frustration the number of messages appeared to be '5'. All the messages had been deleted yesterday. She pressed the button on the answering machine and walked back towards the sink, pulling on a pair of yellow gloves.
> 
> **{ Theresa, it's Monica, your assistant. I just wanted to let you know that you have a meeting scheduled with the interior decorator for your office tomorrow at Seven in the morning, another meeting with Jessica Simpson at ten to discuss her potentially joining the ranks of your spokes models, and unfortunately, some young man has been hounding the receptionist with phone calls, asking for your home number. One of them cracked eventually, so if you have some nut job calling after you, it's on her head. }**
> 
> Theresa shook her head and dismissed her assistant's cynicism.
> 
> _" I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door;_
> 
> _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. "_
> 
> **{ Theresita, it's Momma. I'm just calling to tell you that little Maria's birthday party is next week. I hope you can make it Mejia. I love you. }**
> 
> _" I don't mind spending every day;_
> 
> _Out on your corner in the pouring rain;_
> 
> _Look for the girl with the broken smile.._
> 
> _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. "_
> 
> **{ Hey Theresa… It's Gwen. I'm just calling to check up on you. We haven't talked in awhile, give me a call okay Hun? }**
> 
> _" And she will be loved…_
> 
> _And she will be loved. "_
> 
> **{ Theresa… It's Whitney. Just calling to say 'Hi'. We haven't talked in a very long time and I miss you, give me a call sometime okay? }**
> 
> _**Was that Whitney?**_ Theresa's mouth gaped open and she nearly allowed the soapy plate to slip from her grasp. It had been far too long since she had spoken with her former best friend. Theresa almost didn't remember why that had stopped speaking. Or… that was what she was telling herself. Of course she remembered why. Or… Who was more like it? But still… Theresa had to admit that she too missed Whitney greatly. She sent a waning glance towards her calendar and noted the date. _**Two years and four months is far too long to go without seeing someone you care so much for.**_
> 
> _" Tap on my window,_
> 
> _Knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful._
> 
> _I know I tend to get so insecure,_
> 
> _But it doesn't matter anymore… "_
> 
> _**Two years? …**_ This time shock hit Theresa like a truck and the plate slipped from in-between her hands and came to a crash on the floor, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. The whirring of the answering machine tape continued and Theresa stared at it in utter disbelief, anticipating the next message on the machine but not allowing herself to get too excited. _**He couldn't want me anymore. Two years is a long time to ask. **_
> 
> … Still, her heart pounded against her chest as she stepped over the remains of the shattered plate and leaned against the counter, staring intently at the answering machine. A click signaled the beginning of a new message and Theresa sucked in her breath. _**Please god… let it be him.**_
> 
> **{ Hey Step mommy. }**
> 
> Theresa felt a familiar spark of electricity shoot itself down her spine and she shivered at the feeling of it. _**I haven't spoken to him in two years and still; the sound of his voice can send me into convulsions.**_
> 
> **{ Listen… I know you're busy, being a corporate Fashion designer and whatnot… but it's been two years Mi Amour and you made a promise. I'm holding you to it. }** He chuckled softly and Theresa felt a salty tear run down her face. God, just the sound of his voice brought all her old feelings for him rushing back.** { So haul ass baby. I expect to see you all dolled up and ready to dance tonight at seven. But… I'll wait all night for you. }**
> 
> _It's not always rainbows and butterflies;_
> 
> _It's compromise that moves us along. _
> 
> _My heart is full and my door's always open,_
> 
> _You can come anytime you want._
> 
> After two years, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald was going to see Nicholas Foxworth Crane again. A mixture of excitement and agonizing apprehension twisted its way into her stomach. _**What if he's changed? What if he's only calling to be nice… to let me know that he found love with someone else? What if that's not really him?**_
> 
> _I don't mind spending everyday;_
> 
> _Out on your corner in the pouring rain._
> 
> _Look for the girl with the broken smile…_
> 
> _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._
> 
> All these 'What-Ifs' could kill her if she didn't satisfy her curiosity and meet him tonight. Weather the meeting would be something of closure or of a beginning, well that remained to be seen.
> 
> **{ Theresa… It's Monica again. Jessica Simpson's rescheduled the appointment to tonight at seven. Don't miss it, okay? }**
> 
> Theresa stared at the answering machine for a moment, before shaking her head and ripping off her rubber gloves. She glanced at the silver watch that adorned her petite wrist and noted the time. It was six o'clock now.
> 
> _And she will be loved._
> 
> _And she will be loved…_
> 
> **" Screw Jessica Simpson. "** Theresa replied ferociously, heading with full speed towards her bathroom. **" I've got a date with Fox Crane. "**
> 
> {A/N - … I don't know about this chapter. Please review. Oh and I don't own Jessica Simpson or Maroon Five, although… the lead singer of that band is pretty sexy.
> 
> A/N… again – Oh yeah… Ethan and Gwen had Little Ethan taken away from them before they could return her to Theresa. So… lord only knows where he is but he isn't with Theresa.
> 
> A/N … again… for the third time – I know that isn't the full song. That's all I wanted though. }


	4. So irresistable!

__

_****_

> _You know, I don't know what it is…  
but everything about you is so irresistible._
> 
> ****
> 
> Nicholas Foxworth Crane was beyond nervousness. His senses were heightened. Every sound that radiated throughout the club that night screamed Theresa's name, every girl in that club paled in comparison to Theresa's beauty. Was she still as beautiful as she had once been? What a stupid question. When you were as beautiful as Theresa had been, you didn't lose your beauty. She would be an ethereal vision forever, immortalized in the minds of all the men who had lusted after her and been rejected or the men, like Ethan and him, who had her and lost her, and kicked themselves each time they realized what they passed up. _**I hope she doesn't hate me.**_ He sipped his drink and glanced around the club again, his breath catching in his chest when he saw her enter the club. **_Oh my god_.**
> 
> _Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type!  
To idle what I feel inside;  
it makes weak with desire.  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait…  
Let him think I like the chase.  
But I can't stop fanning the fire.  
I know I'm meant to say no…_
> 
> Theresa Marie Lopez Fitzgerald stepped into the pulsating heat of the club and looked around with wide brown eyes, searching all the faces in the crowd for that familiar face that would tear her up inside. Her stomach was in knots but on the outside she appeared confident and calm. She'd be damned if she was going to meet him for the first time in two years and appear a wreck. She was too strong a woman now, far to independent to allow that to happen. She moved through the crowd, rejecting a few dance offers and casting a withering glance or two in the direction of a few morons who decided it appropriate to lay their hands on her. She stepped towards the bar, still scanning the place with her eyes._**I hope he showed up**._ Slowly, she took another step forward and let her eyes stray right in front of her. She stopped suddenly, as if smacked in the face. He was sitting at the bar, so calm and casual. _**Oh my god.**_
> 
> _But he's irresistible;  
Up close and personal.  
Now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe.  
More than just physical…  
Deeper than spiritual!  
His ways are powerful.  
Irresistible to me!  
(Oh, oh, I can hardly breathe)_
> 
> Fox was dying inside, just watching her from afar. **_God… It's true. She's more beautiful then I've ever seen her_.** He surveyed her appearance with the customary elevator glance, from the tips of her toes wrapped in those strappy stiletto heels, to those beautiful legs, up her torso adorned in a breathtaking dress, with a ruffled skirt that fell just below her knees and low v-neck cut, to that beautiful face. The face where her two huge brown eyes sat, casting all of Fox's feelings of apprehension aside and entrancing him in her beauty. Her hair was let loose, tumbling down around her shoulders in near ebony curls, only restrained by the red Rose that sat just behind her left ear. Slowly, Fox Crane put his drink back down on the counter and got up from his seat, making his way towards her.
> 
> _Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right?  
That I should really say goodnight!  
But I just can't stop myself!   
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same …  
that I don't want to play no game.  
When I feel his arms hooked around me,  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say no)._
> 
> ** _My god. Fox is as sexy as ever._** Theresa's eyes drank every detail of him in, from his spiky blonde hair, to the tanned face, those prominent cheekbones, and those supple lips that she longed to taste. As he got up from his stool and began to walk towards her, Theresa glanced at what he was wearing. Blue Levi's covered his long, masculine legs. A black shirt barely hugged his muscular torso, tight in all the right places, giving every girl in the room a glance of what Theresa had given up two long, lonely years ago. Theresa couldn't breath as he stepped towards her. She felt her own feet moving, but couldn't remember requesting them to do so. God, they were getting so close now.
> 
> _But he's irresistible;  
Up close and personal.  
Now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe.  
More than just physical…  
Deeper than spiritual!  
His ways are powerful.  
Irresistible to me!  
(Oh, oh, I can hardly breathe)_
> 
> Finally, he was upon her, an eluding grin apparent across his face, masking the nervousness that was causing him to go dizzy with apprehension. Theresa smiled at him in return, raising both of her well-groomed eyebrows at him in a look of calm inquisition. They stood in silence for a while, just allowing the music and each other's presence engulf them.
> 
> _Can't you see   
Whenever he's close to me   
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's so irresistible   
You know  
He's so irresistible.  
(You're so irresistible)_
> 
> **" Mi Amour. "** Fox spoke suddenly, breaking the silence with a subtle declaration of his never waning feelings for her. Theresa felt the ever familiar shiver of heat run down her spine as Fox reached out and took her delicate hand in his own, dancing his lips against the back of her hand. **" You're a bombshell. "**
> 
> **" You don't look so bad yourself. "** Theresa stated, breathless with a desire that she felt many times while they were apart. But never… NEVER had it been so consuming as it was at that very moment. **" So how've you been? "**
> 
> _He's irresistible… (Yeah)  
up close and personal.  
Now inescapable!  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical…  
Deeper than spiritual! (Oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful…  
Irresistible to me. (Irresistible to me)_
> 
> Fox shook his head, regaining most of the confident charm he had once held in their relationship and silencing her with a soft fingertip to the lips, just as she had silenced him two years ago on the rocks under the Wharf.
> 
> **" Shut up and dance with me. "**
> 
> … Never let it be said that Fox Crane didn't get what he wanted.
> 
> _Irresistible to me._
> 
> __
> 
> _{A/N - Review, baby! Four chapters in one day. Gotta love it. Jessica Simpson... appropriate or so I felt. I'll edit it tommorow but I've gotta go to bed. That's why it's rushed. }_


	5. You take my breath away

> > __
>> 
>> __
>>
>>> _Watching every motion,  
in my foolish lover's game.  
On this endless ocean…  
Finally lovers know no shame!  
Turning and returning,  
to some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion,  
as you turn around and say, my love…_
>>> 
>>> **" Shut up and dance with me. "******
>>> 
>>> Theresa smiled, knowing that the tone of his voice demanded no argument and in all honesty, she wouldn't dream of putting up any protests. She had wanted to come back to him, to be in his arms since the moment they had broken up. She had regretted every step that took her farther away from him after that fateful night on the Wharf. Every thing reminded her of him, everything whispered his name in her ears. Slowly, she nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor. He placed both of his hands on the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking his gaze.
>>> 
>>> _Take my breath away!  
Take my breath away…_
>>> 
>>> Fox had never seen her more beautiful then when he held her in his arms and they danced together. Theresa was one of those many things that only proved, that most women only get better with age. She was now approaching twenty-seven, … and her beauty at eighteen paled in comparison to the sophistication and radiance that the women he held before him now. He remembered the first time he had noticed her picture in some trashy tabloid magazine, remembered the tiny knot that had wiggled it's way into his stomach. He sat there, staring at her picture for half an hour, wondering how some woman he had never met, some woman who was supposedly married to his father, could make him feel so nervous to return to his birth place.
>>> 
>>> _Watching I keep waiting…  
Still anticipating love.  
Never hesitating,  
to become the fated ones, oh yeah!  
Turning and returning,  
to some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion,  
as you turn around and say, my love…_
>>> 
>>> **" Jessica Simpson. " **Theresa whispered thoughtfully, a small grin creeping across her face. Fox raised his eyebrows inquisitively at her and she giggled.** " It's appropriate. "**
>>> 
>>> **" Oh? "**
>>> 
>>> **" I'm supposed to be in a meeting with her right now. "**
>>> 
>>> **" You turned down a meeting with Jessica Simpson for a rendezvous with me? " **Fox asked, hiding the shock he felt behind the smallest of arrogant smirks. Arrogance was his specialty… as if you didn't already know.** " What did you tell your assistant? "**
>>> 
>>> **" … My exact words? "**
>>> 
>>> **" Why, yes of course Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. "**
>>> 
>>> Theresa giggled again and roamed her mind around the conversation with her assistant, thinking she would jazz the story up and change what she had really said to something else. She remembered the words she had spoken in her kitchen just before she had sprinted for her bathroom.
>>> 
>>> **" Screw Jessica Simpson. " **Theresa said, running an idle hand through her silken tresses.** " I've got a date with Fox Crane. "**
>>> 
>>> **_Date?_** Fox's mind spun around the thought. It had been such a long time since he had seen Theresa, that the possibility of this being a date seemed almost unbearable.
>>> 
>>> **" I'd like that. "**
>>> 
>>> **" To screw Jessica Simpson? "**
>>> 
>>> Fox ignored the somewhat blunt nature of her words and grinned mischievously, masking the thoughts that were running rampant in his mind. **" Hell no. A date with Fox Crane. You're one lucky woman! "**
>>> 
>>> **" I know. "**
>>> 
>>> They had once been so close. They had kissed, she had cried in his arms, she trusted him with all her secrets, and she had even attempted to give him so advice on Whitney, even though in truth she hadn't wanted them together. Fox had made love to her in her bedroom the night before she was supposed to move out of her house. And now… they were back to dating.
>>> 
>>> _Take my breath away!  
Take my breath away, oh, whoa… yeah._
>>> 
>>> Theresa saw the odd, far off look that made it's way into Fox's eyes and she looked at him in silence for a moment, surveying his face, every line and crevice, every inch of smooth tanned skin. He was still as handsome as he had ever been… if not more so. But… it hadn't necessarily been how attractive he was that had drawn her to him. It had been his charming, sometimes benevolent nature, and that under the surface he could allow Theresa to see so far into the man he could become. A sweet, caring and even sometimes venerable man who was fiercely protective of those he loved.
>>> 
>>> _Through the hourglass I saw you,  
in time you slipped away.  
When the mirror crashed I called you;  
and turned to hear you say…  
If only for today,  
I am unafraid!_
>>> 
>>> **" Fox? "** Theresa asked, reaching her hand up and ruffling his spiky blond hair. **" You Okay? "**
>>> 
>>> Fox was drawn back into consciousness by the velvety sound of Theresa's voice, a caring tone apparent in her voice. **" Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm with the most beautiful woman in the room, right? "**
>>> 
>>> Theresa blushed and shrugged her shoulders, dismissively eyes moving to avoid Fox' gaze so he wouldn't see her embarrassment. With a quick movement of his head, he caught her gaze again and grinned, but the sincerity of his words was easily transmitted to Theresa with a simple spark of his eyes. **" I'm not lying. Every woman in here can't hold a candle to you, Theresa. " **He raised one of his hands from her back to stroke her cheek lovingly. **" You take my breath away. "**
>>> 
>>> _Take my breath away, oh oh yeah  
You take my breath away, oh oh.  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath  
You take my breath…  
You take my breath away!  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath away (x3)_
>>> 
>>> **" Fox… " **Theresa stopped, not really able to find the words that would convey her feelings and intentions to Fox. Fox's eyebrows knit in a sign of confusion and he eyed Theresa, waiting for what she would say. He feared the worst. **_She's found someone else. She's in love. Her and Ethan are back together._** The last would hold the worst for Fox, for he could already feel the raging jealousy amounting in his chest. If she told him that she still loved Ethan and that they were running off together, or something just as ludicrous as that, he would kill Ethan with his bare hands for taking away the love of the woman he had waited two years to be with. The woman he had surrendered everything too. Finally, Theresa settled on the simplest of words that would get near to what she felt without even touching the actual issue. **" I missed you. "**
>>> 
>>> Fox breathed a sigh of relief as Theresa lay her petite head down on her shoulder and pressed closer against him. Her head fit just right in the crook of his neck, her body fitted against his like a glove. It was if god had made them to be together. **" I missed you too. " **From the corner of his eye, he caught his best friend, Dylan giving him the thumbs up from the other side of the club. Fox chuckled inaudibly. He stroked Theresa's hair lovingly and bent down to whisper in her ear. **" More than you'll ever know. "**
>>> 
>>> And Theresa finally knew, that voice she had heard calling his name to her, as she lay awake in her bed, was his. Every time something reminded her of him, it had been his voice that reminded her that they would be together soon… his voice that never allowed her to forget that he loved her. His voice that had brought her back to the one place in this world that she truly felt safe.
>>> 
>>> _You take my breath away…_
>>> 
>>> ** A/N – … Okay, I'm in a rut. Only one chapter. Maybe I'll get the other up tonight but I only have an hour and a half and this on took me all night. We'll see I suppose. **


	6. All for me?

> ****
> 
> **" Fox… Can you PLEASE take the blindfold off? "**
> 
> Fox Crane chuckled and shook his head. Then of course, he remembered that Theresa couldn't see the simple defiant motion so he answered her by gently pushing her forward towards their destination.
> 
> **" Theresa, what kind of a surprise would this be if I just allowed you to see? "**
> 
> **" One I knew about? "**Theresa said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes beneath her blindfold. Theresa hated the dark and hated not knowing what she was doing, where she was doing it, when she was doing it, etc. She was naturally inquisitive, always had been and always would be. Her mind wandered to that amazing Valentines day that she had spent with Fox and she sucked in a breath, wondering what the occasion could be that he would go to so much trouble to keep her in the dark.
> 
> **" Smart ass. " **Fox replied with a soft snicker, leaning in and kissing her softly on the neck. Theresa let out a small gasp and turned around in Fox's neck, searching out his lips with her fingertips first and then kissing him softly, then with more passion. Fox was momentarily distracted by her sudden onslaught of kisses and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a little bit higher as to make the kissing easier. Slowly, Theresa leaned her weight on him so he stumbled back towards the wall of the building, so he was pressed up against it with Theresa wrapped in his arms. Theresa pressed her body closer to Fox and brought her hand up to his head, running it through his short blonde hair. Fox attempted to pull away.** " Theresa we-… " **He was silenced by a rough kiss on his neck and he shut his eyes.** " … C'mon Theresa were going to be late. " **He could feel her soft lips on his neck, the gently sucking movement and he shuddered. **" God Theresa… " **She chuckled against his neck and reached around her so she could unclasp his hands from her. Slowly, she slid from his hands, still pressed up against his body and came to stand on her feet. Fox bit his lip, restraining a moan.
> 
> **" Okay, we can go now! "** Theresa said, smirking. Fox opened one eye and peered at her, and then the next. He looked at her with a look of shock, shaking his head.
> 
> **" You're god damn lucky it took me forever to plan this surprise. " **Fox muttered, turning her around and swatting at her behind playfully.** " Or we'd be here all night after that. It's a surprise I can even stand.** "
> 
> Theresa chuckled softly and nodded, squealing as he swatted at her and she jolted forward. Unfortunately for Theresa, she was not aware of her surroundings and if it weren't for Fox's quick hands retrieving her from danger, she would have accidentally tumbled over the edge of the building. **" THERESA… God, be careful. "**
> 
> **" What the hell was that? "**
> 
> **" A ledge. "**
> 
> **" God damn it Fox. "** Theresa cringed, trying not to imagine how high up they probably were and how it would hurt to tumble over the edge and hit the ground.
> 
> **" Do you honestly think I would have let anything happen to you? "** Fox said, poising his hands over the knot at the back of her blindfold. Theresa didn't answer, mainly because she was waiting for Fox to untie the blindfold. Fox took this as hesitation and released his hands from the knot, without untying it. He crossed his arms in indignation over his chest and stood back.
> 
> **" Fox? "** Theresa asked, clearly confused about his whereabouts.
> 
> **" I'm here. "** Theresa noted the edge of hurt in his voice and wondered what she had done to offend him.
> 
> **" What's wrong? " **
> 
> **" You hesitated. "** He replied simply, arms still crossed across his chest, lips drawn tight in a hurt line.** " I would die before I let anything happen to you. "**
> 
> Theresa choked back tears and nodded, reaching her hands out to feel for Fox. He raised his hand out and felt her fingernails graze his fingertips. She clasped her hands in his own and walked towards him, placing her head on his shoulder.** " I know Fox. I was only hesitating because I want to see where I am. "**
> 
> **" But you do know that? "** Fox asked, needing to assure himself and Theresa that this was the one place he belonged in the world. He needed to be with Theresa, needed to support her and care for her. Need to make up for the biggest mistake he ever made by confusing his love for Theresa with his infatuation with Whitney.** " I'd die for you Theresa. I know I screwed things up in the past and you'll never know how sorry I am for that. There aren't enough words in any of the languages in the world to explain just what I feel for you. I just need you to know that if it takes me forever, I will make up for what I did to you. "**
> 
> Theresa nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Fox's shoulders. She stroked the back of his neck with her fingers and smiled.
> 
> **" You don't have to make it up to me Fox. "** Theresa whispered against his t-shirt. **" You waited two years for me. You've always supported me. I love you for it and I will always love you. "**
> 
> **" I love you Theresa. "** Fox said against Theresa's smooth ebon locks. He brought his hands to the blindfold and untied it. Bending down, he brought his lips near her ears and whispered, **" Open your eyes Mi Amour. "**
> 
> Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her lips parted and released an amazed sigh. She whirled in Fox's arms and reached up and pressed her lips roughly against his mouth, knocking him backwards with so force that they both landed on the floor.
> 
> ** " YOU DID THIS ALL FOR ME? "**
> 
> ** A/N – Yep. Definitely in a rut. I'm going away tomorrow until Saturday. Hopefully I'll be better by then. Please don't flame me for this chapter. **


End file.
